


Comparison Of Feeling

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humour, Multi, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't worried Sam will compare the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparison Of Feeling

“I'm really not sure about this.”

“Sir?” Jack groaned, and tried his best to look angry with the naked blonde on the bed, or at least frown but he wasn't sure he could pull either off when he was this hard, this aroused. She was lying on her back, resting on her elbows, chest thrust out, smiling at him innocently.

As innocently as Sam ever could.

“I mean look at him, he's me ten years ago.”

John Sheppard was lying on his side next to Sam, just as naked, his hand resting on her stomach, fingertips dancing over her skin.

“Sir?” he said, and he groaned again, because both of them were calling him Sir, and it was really, really hot.

“Okay, fifteen years.”

“What's the problem Jack?” John's fingers started to wander, smoothing a line down her stomach, “worried I'll be taking notes for a compare and contrast later?”

“Yes, actually.”

“She'd probably do it,” John put in, his fingers dancing over the dark blonde hairs covering her centre. She moaned when they brushed over her clit, ever so lightly, before pushing harder into the wetness pooling there, her hips jerked up to meet his hand and Jack groaned again.

“Can't I just watch?”

“You just want to watch?” Sam asked, with a gasp. “Just get over here and fuck me General.” John laughed and slid a finger into her body, starting a slow rhythm, her hips moving in time with his hand. Jack started to undress as she began to make 'uh-uh' noises with every inward thrust of John's fingers, the younger man wrapping a hand around his dick and moving his hands in time with each other.

“I love that,” he told John, who simply nodded and added another finger to the mix and closed his eyes, “do you want to fuck her?”

“Yeah,” he gritted out, “but I'm good,” Jack stood in just his t-shirt and was considering just jacking off while at the foot of the bed, watching John finger Sam to an orgasm while making himself come too.

He pressed his thumb down on her clit, flicking his other thumb over the dark head of his erection, breathing hard and biting his lip.

“Sam,” he moaned, his hand pumping his dick faster than the hand thrusting two fingers into Sam's body and Jack's eyes went from one of John's hands to the other.

“John!” Sam cried and her back arched up as she came on John's fingers, shaking for a moment, then collapsing. Jack groaned. It was becoming a habit this evening. John groaned too, a minute later, coming over his hand and body, his skin sticky with sweat and cum. Sam didn't move, eyes still closed, except her hand, and she groped around for the tissues on her bedside table. When she found them, she flung them over dropping them hard on John's chest, who reacted with an 'oof'.

“Thanks.” He proceeded to clean himself up, grinning at Jack who was staring at Sam, eyes still closed, body flushed, a smile on her face. “Sir?”

“You guys are gonna kill me with that,” he mumbled mostly to himself, approaching the bed and crowding over Sam. She didn't open her eyes at first, simply shifting her legs so he could lie between them, his erection brushing her entrance causing them both to moan. “Want you.”

“Have me.”

“Just don't...take notes.”

“You're already ahead Jack, your cock is bigger than his fingers.” John laughed beside her, and rolled over to kiss her, and she moaned into the younger man's mouth as Jack pushed into her, slowly, inch by inch and he groaned. John grinned against her lips.

“Want me to goad him?” John asked her, she sighed and smiled as Jack buried himself deep inside her body, and brought his hand up to pinch a nipple.

“I really don't think he needs it,” she moaned, “but feel free to keep kissing me.”

“Can do Sam.” He kissed her again and Jack started to move, setting a quick pace immediately because Sam and John had about done him in with their little display and he really, really wanted to come screaming inside her body. Maybe later, he could fuck John too, that was always good, but the pull of Sam's body was always stronger, for reasons he didn't like to think too much about. He kissed her neck and John moved away, shifting so he could run a hand over the man's back, and down to his ass, and nibble at his neck.

He jerked at the feel of John's lips on his neck and his hand on his ass, and growled in anger. The man was trying to goad him, or get him to slip up, come first and leave Sam hanging. Not that he really thought John would do that, but he was already so close and Sam was so tight and wet around him, all he wanted to was come, yell out and let go.

“Jack,” Sam cried, holding onto him.

“Sir,” John whispered.

“Fuck.” He thrust harder into Sam's body, the whole bed shifting with his strength and John's fingers slipped between his ass, and to his anus and he grunted, gripping her hips harder. She was close, he could feel it, but it wasn't close enough, not yet, not yet, he told his body.

“Sheppard,” it was a warning, but John didn't listen, never listened, sliding a finger into him. He cried out, jerking one last time into Sam's body, causing her to cry out, before he came, before they both came, shaking and seeing stars.

When he could think again, he opened his eyes to see Sam smiling at him, and John grinning. They were both beautiful, and he hated that, because they were both likely to kill him soon. If they continued like this. The days wait at the midway station was worth this, worth it for them. John continued to smooth his hand over Jack's sweat covered back, and Sam kissed him. They looked after him, these two, and it scared him a little. Never in his life had he hesitated before he'd shared a bed with these two. And it was about the comparisons Sam could make between him and Sheppard, even though he knew she wasn't like that.

It was because there were two of them, the combined attraction and love he had for them both was almost too much to take, and definitely too much to admit. So he wouldn't be telling them any time soon, he just hoped the screaming orgasms gave them a clue.


End file.
